Splashing in The Rain
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Because life is not about learning how to get through the storm. It's about learning how to dance in the rain. R&R! DeixSaku


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm a new author to this fandom so yeah! Read and review please!**

**Title: Splashing In The Rain**

**Couple: Deidara x Sakura**

**Summary: Because life is not about learning how to get through the storm. It's about learning how to dance in the rain.**

**Word count: 921**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Splashing in The Rain

* * *

It was one of those days again.

Those days that Haruno Sakura absolutely hated, loathed and despised.

"It's official this is the worse day ever!" Sakura mumbled under her breathe as she blew a lock of pink hair out of her face.

She was just preparing to go home after 24 grueling hours of non-stop work at the hospital, with a nice long bath of relaxation followed by a heavy dose of sleep planned in her mind.

And just when she was about to step foot out of her office, the rain chose the perfect time to pour, heavily if I might add.

Sakura stopped pacing back and forth and turned around to glare outside the window of her office.

"Of fucking course! Out of all the times you chose to pour now! Whoop dee fucking doo!" Sakura gritted through her teeth as her eyes narrowed even further when the intensity of the rain grew even harder.

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Debating on whether to go home in the heavily pouring rain or stay and wait till the rain stops, Sakura chose the former, she needed that sleep, fast.

Grabbing her things she walked out of her office and locked the door.

"Great, I don't have a fucking umbrella with me." She said rummaging through her bag as she stood outside the hospital's entrance.

"Sakura, you're starting to sound like Hidan, you should really stop hanging around him, un."

Sakura turned around only to be met with a hard wall, wait since when did walls breathe? It wasn't a wall it was a chest. Yeah that's it.

"Deidara! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, un?" Deidara replied motioning to the umbrella he was holding over their heads.

"Oh." That mere gesture brought a smile on Sakura's face.

"You coming or what, un?" Deidara's voice reached her ears snapping her out of her trance.

"You really got to stop saying un after every single sentence." Sakura said as she fell into step beside him.

"It could be worse, un." Deidara shrugged. " I could be saying un after every word, un."

"Hmm... You got a point there, un."

"Stop imitating me, un."

"What do you mean, un?"

"Seriously, stop it, un."

"Stop what, un?"

Deidara glared at her playfully as an idea came to his mind. "You're not gonna stop are ya, un?"

"Nope, un!"

"Hmmm, well then... have fun getting wet, un!"

"What do you- " Sakura asked but was cut off as soon as Deidara ran off with the umbrella, leaving her soaked in the pouring rain. "DEIDARA! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOUR ASS!"

"Hm, if you can try Cherry." Deidara said jumping in a puddle, successfully splashing Sakura with the water.

Sakura's eyes turned to slits, but before she could fully react and yell at him, she already felt his soft warm lips on her own.

Even though she thought a kiss in the rain was so cliché, Sakura's eyes fluttered close as she leaned in to the kiss.

It was brief, yet gentle and innocent. Just like their love.

Deidara pulled away and gave her a dashing smile, a smile reserved only for her which earned him a genuine smile in return.

The rain stopped falling heavily, and became a light drizzle, the umbrella lay on the ground beside them, completely forgotten.

"What was that for idiot?"Sakura whispered as she gazed at his handsome face.

Even though his hair was sticking to his face he still looked fucking gorgeous.

"I just did it for the heck of it, un." Deidara grinned. "Plus this is the only time I can do it without worrying about Tobi ruining the moment, un." he grumbled.

Sakura smile and shook her head. Sometimes her boyfriend worried about the silliest things.

"Plus you needed to learn something Saki, un."

"Huh? What?" Sakura tilted her head to the side, lightly. An action which Deidara thought was cute.

"That life is not about learning how to get through the storm. It's about learning how to dance in the rain." Deidara said and cupped her face to give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Hey! You didn't say un for once!"

"Way to kill the mood Saki." Deidara sweatdropped at his girlfriend's words.

"I try!" Sakura shrugged. "but you're right Dei... Maybe I should learn how to relax once in a while... I don't dance though."

"I didn't mean it literally."

"I kno-"

Deidara didn't let her finish as his lips met hers once again. But this time, it was more passionate and heated.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Deidara."

The couple smiled and engaged in another but lighter kiss.

Rain officially became one of Sakura's favorite things.

In the middle of the kiss, Sakura's eyes opened as she thought about her bath and sleep. But they soon fluttered close again.

The bath and sleep could wait for a while.

* * *

Owari

* * *

**A/N: No flames please!**


End file.
